A LoLu FairyTale
by sweet little cookie
Summary: A FairyTale story about a runaway princess named Lucy and a cat she found in a forest. Will she ever find her dream prince? Or will he be lost in her memories forever.


**This is a one shot I made. It was in my dream the other night and I decided to make it into a fanfic. Hope you like it **

* * *

Once upon a time in a land far far away there was a young princess. ever since her mother, the queen, died her father had been very distant. He decided that by busying himself with the affairs of his kingdom the loss of his wife will soften.

But because of that has ever has time for daughter leaving her with the maid servants of their palace. When she's alone she makes up fantasies about finding her dream prince. But in the end they are only day dreams and she always needs to wake up for her duties.

* * *

**Princess's POV**

"Lucy-hime" my maid called me.

Sigh _and It was already time for our wedding _I thought as my new dream was abruptly stopped as I heard her call me.

"Coming" I replied to her as I got ready to go out.

"Please hurry my lady, your royal father has an important message that he wants to relay to you personally" she said

_hmmm that's weird this is the first time that he wants to speak face-to-face in a long time_ I thought _it must involve that kingdom or something like that. I just wish that it doesn't include anything about suitors. _I wished with all my might.

But it seemed that all my wishing was in vain as I heard what my father had to say.

* * *

I went outside my father's study with my pink-haired maid and she knocked at the door. I headed father give permission for us to enter. As we went inside he signaled for the maid to leave. With a curtsey she left the room and closed the doors behind her.

"Lucy" he started.

"Yes father" I answered

"You have just turned 18 and I think it is time for you to think about your future. I believe that many a prince has wanted to court you. They have come from very distinguished royal families so why have you not chosen one yet as your fiancé?" He asked me

I mentally cursed my luck because of that dreaded subject but I still answered as calmly as I possible can.

"I didn't choose yet because I don't love any one of them. I want to marry the man that I myself choose"

"Lucy! This isn't about your love life this is about uniting our kingdom to other lands! I did not raise my daughter to believe in silly love stories" he practically screamed in my face. I wiped some spit from my face.

"No, you didn't raise me like that. You didn't raise me at all. The reason I like those 'silly love stories' is because mom loved them!" I yelled back

"Get out!" he ordered me. It seemed that I struck a nerve there when I mentioned mom. But there's no turning back now.

"Fine, I will" I replied as I stormed out of the study.

* * *

I ran down the hall way towards my room.

When I got there I locked the door and took out some of my normal thoughts.

_I can't take it anymore_ I thought while packing the clothes _if all he cares about is the kingdom then I don't think I'm needed here_

I wrote a note for them (my maidservants) not to worry. It goes like this.

**Dear Virgo and others,**

**Please don't worry about me. I just went out for a walk. Be back soon.**

**Love Lucy **

After making sure I did not leave anything important behind I went out the window and set out on my journey.

* * *

After a few hours of walking I found a small gold cat stuck in a hole.

It wasn't suppose to be hard to help but above the opening of the hole was a branch with a snake. I carefully took out the dagger I brought with me( it was my mom's) and struck at the snake. I made sure it was dead and proceeded to take the poor kitten out of the hole.

I looked at the golden cat and saw how hungry it was so I shared some of my food with him.

That little cat provided me company on some of my adventures but that is a story for another time.

* * *

We finally reached our destination. It was a little town on the outskirts of our land so nobody will know about me.

I rented a small apartment that can fit both of us but had a cheap rent.

I decided to look for some work for us to be able to pay the rent.

I finally found what I was looking for in a restaurant in need of a young waitress. After an interview I got the job and started work immediately.

* * *

After a month of routines that involved getting up, going to work, going home and playing with my cat I got the strangest idea that something will happen.

Oh well! Time to go home.

After a hard days work I was excited to go home and spend some quality time with my pussy cat.

Nearing our apartment the feeling I had started to grow until I ran all the way home. I rushed into my room to look for him but he wasn't there so I panicked and almost cried until I got a better hold on the situation.

I always knew that he was not a normal cat. So now . . .

I knew where he is.

* * *

I ran back the way I came and finally reached the hole.

Not just any hole.

It was the exact same hole where I found him.

What I saw nearly blew my mind.

It was the cat, MY cat and a witch was scolding him.

How do I know that she was a witch? I don't know. I just knew.

* * *

"HOW DARE YOU TRY TO ESCAPE ME LOKE!" she yelled at him

All 'Loke' did was hiss at her like all cats do.

"Awww I can't stay mad at you" and she bent down to pick him up and Loke started to scratch her face with his sharp claws.

"Argggg, not my beautiful face, and I thought in that form you will start to love me but now I'm not so sure". She told herself.

" Well answer me do you love me or not" she asked impatiently to Loke"The curse won't be lifted unless you love someone and she loves you back, since I am the only person you have ever had contact with in that form and I already love you . . . So love me already".

There was no answer from the cat. I mean why would she think that a cat can answer her?

" Oh right you can't talk like that" she said and then snapped her fingers. I hear a pant from the area where he was. Then I heard a smooth velvet voice and my stomach had butterflies.

" No I don't" he said

" There's someone else isn't there, don't tell me it's that snotty little princess you used to play with" she said

"Yes, she's the only one that I will ever love" he said

Then I remembered that voice it was HIS. We played all the time when our parents were at the royal meetings. He was my best friend until mom died and I never saw him since my dad stopped coming to those meetings.

"No you WILL love me or else" she said while firing a spell at him

" Never in a million years will I love someone like you" he said bravely

" Fine be that way. . . And DIE!" She said then fired spell after spell at him.

When they all hit their marks she stopped and said" Last chance. Tell me you love me and I'll let you live"

"No!" He said and prepared for the final blow

Angrily she started chanting

_O, mighty stars_

_O, blessed moon_

_Lend me thy power_

_The power to destroy_

_To destroy my enemies_

_the power that may grant me_

_The vengeance that I __deserve_

"Goodbye my sweet Loke" she said and fired.

I can't do it. I can't just stand here and watch him get hurt. Cat or not he's still my best friend and the first person that I've ever liked.

So I blocked the spell with the only thing I had. Me

* * *

**Loke's POV**

"Lucy" I called "what are you doing!"

_She's going to . . .No. She wants to get hit instead of me_

"Don't do it! I'm not worth it" I tried to reason and she just smiled sadly.

Then it struck. Everything happened in slow motion. I never knew when I turned human. All I remember is I ran forward and caught her before she fell to the ground.

"Girl look what you did I missed" she said "Oh well all I have to do is recite the incantation again and. . . "

"Karen Lilica" an ominous voice boomed across the forest "In return for the power we have lent, you shall in return give us your remaining life force"

"WHAT! You can't do that, it says nothing about giving you my life force in return for your power!"

"Our decision is final" as he/they said it Karen started to disappear into the sky.

"No this can't be happening, Loke! Help meeeeeeee!"

Then she was gone.

After a minute of looking up where she disappeared I focused my attention to someone who truly deserved it.

* * *

"Lucy, why did you do that" I asked/whispered into her ear.

"Because your my prince charming, I don't want anything bad to happen to my Prince Charming" she said to me in a soft voice then closed her eyes

"Baka" I said as tears left my eyes. The tears rolled down my face dropped onto her lifeless body.

"I love you" I said.

Then something incredible happened. I heard her answer.

"I love you too" she said and touched my face with her delicate hand.

"How did this . . ." I started but was cut short by the same voice that took Karen.

"Because of what that wretched witch has brought upon thy innocent souls I shall grant thee thy wish of a happy life. Spend it wisely".

Then. . . Silence.

"Well what should we do now" my Lucy asked me.

Then I did something that I've never had the courage to do.

" Lucy Heartfilia" I started as I knelt on one knee. I took a deep breath and continued.

" Will you marry me?" And I showed her the ring I've always wanted to give her since her 18th birthday. My breathing quickened as I awaited her answer.

* * *

**Lucy's POV**

"Finally, why didn't you ask me before. I've waited for so long and then I thought you didn't like me" I said voicing out my thoughts.

His eyes grew wide and answered " I was nervous, what if you didn't like me the same way that I liked you"

" You dummy" I said and hugged him "Of course you like you."

"Then let's go home and tell every one the good news" he said. Excitement evident in his voice.

" Yes. Let's" I said.

And we lived happily ever after.

**THE END**

* * *

**Wooohooo. I finally finished. This is the longest thing that I've published here. After all those technical difficulties the story survived. Those who want to know about the adventures they had while Loke was still a cat please review. If I get enough reviews I'll post it right after I finish my other fanfic. R&R guys. I'll set up a poll on my page for those who want me to continue on their adventures or not.**


End file.
